Wild Time!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: In small AU of multiverse lies a universe where everyone are horny, due to mysterious phenomenon that make them want to have orgy or gangbang! All they care about is getting some and some will cross the taboo lines to taste the forbidden fruits! Ranging from single media to crossover!(Pure smut. No yaoi/slash, sorry!)
1. Fairy Tail 1

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest stories, Wild Time! A smut series of one-shot from one series to crossover!**

 **That is not part of mass update but a small bunch of update because few things have come up during my writing and I want to let you all know so you all won't freak out if you didn't hear anything from me for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on mass update first before I go on hiatus.**

 **Let's start with something easy…while I'm writing on weekdays, I will take weekend off from Saturday to Sunday from now on for personal reason. Nothing bad!**

 **Second, um…Ohh, that kinda sound a little bad for some people…Um…I'm going to announce my semi-retirement. What is Semi-Retirement? The detail will be explained in my profile so go and read it.**

 **Um, other than these, I think that's all info for now. Enjoy a small update!**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **In this story, it will ranging from anime to TV and there will be crossovers. Almost everything won't have any follow-up chapters, just few but it depend on certain series.**

 **To give you a warning about this story, it's all orgy, swingers and/or gangbang. (No yaoi/slash, sorry!) If you're not into it, stop reading and leave. Why I'm making this story? Because I don't think I have seen any stories that center around orgies and there's few gangbang fic. Plus, I remember reading some hentai doujinshi where it show a orgy with female characters…Damn internet and rule 34, they sure come up with crazy stuff…And damn past high-school me's curiosity. I can't get them out of my mind until I write them out to reduce a chance of writer's block.**

 **What else to expect from this story? Well, pretty a lot of contents like incest and different other things for example.**

 **We will start off with something easy and small for the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of WT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail 1**

* * *

Lucy was writing a letter to her decreased mother about the event with Eisenwald and her new formed team. "Love, Lucy." She finished her letter and she turn around with stretching arms over her head before she notice three faces in her room, it was her new teammates, Natsu, Erza and Gray. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY LIVING ROOM?!" She shouted at them with river tears, "And how did you get in here?!"

"The window was open." Natsu grinned, receiving a pillow to face.

"Why did you come here?" Lucy sighed with slumped shoulders, she need to get a new lock mechanism for the windows.

"To celebrate our first successful mission as a team." Erza crossed her arms with a smirk, "We decide to have our celebration at your place because you're our new member and it's our responsibility to teach you one of Fairy Tail's traditions." The blonde girl let a squeak out, "Oh, you know about them?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I know because I'm avid reader of sorcery magazine and it mentions many things about Fairy Tail's activity." Lucy blushed, "It's number one for wild orgy and team swinging. T-That's one of few reasons why I want to join." She squirmed in her seat, "I-I really don't know what to do and I'm kinda afraid to mess it up because it's my first time doing that…"

"Relax, don't worry." Gray replied with crossed arms, "We'll lead."

"Yes, it's our duty to show new member some ropes." The swordswoman nodded.

"I-I-I see." The blonde mage poked her fingers together, "Um, h-how do it usually start?"

"We wing it like always." Natsu laughed before he cups his chin, "How about doing a striptease for us? Maybe it'll help you get more comfortable?"

"T-T-That's a good idea." Lucy muttered timidly before her face turn red as soon as Natsu and Erza stripped down to their birthday suits, Gray was already nude during their conversation. "I-I-I'll do that." She sway her body slightly as her hands grab the hem of her shirt and she slowly pull it up over her head, exposing her bare breasts. She slowly turn around and bend down as she slowly slide her pant down her legs, revealing that she wasn't wear any underwear.

"Ooh, going commando?" The fire mage smirked and Lucy blushed, either from his comment or the fact they were semi-erected.

"I-It's because I kept losing my favorite underwears on missions!" The celestial mage muttered before she squeak out as Erza appear behind her, gently push her toward the male mages and Lucy find herself sitting between Gray and Natsu. A gasp escape her lip as Natsu's hand grope her left breast, kneading it and she turn her head to utter his name but the fire mage catch her lip. His tongue slide into her mouth, start dancing with her tongue and the celestial mage feel Gray's hand squeeze upper part of her buttocks as the ice mage latch his mouth onto her right nipple with a greedily suck. She let out a shocked moan as Erza spread her legs apart and it become a loud pleasured moan as soon as the Ex-quip mage give her a simultaneous oral-fingering with two fingers, licking the outer area of her lower mouth while she finger herself with her free hand. Lucy's hands somehow find their way to Natsu and Gray's cock, stroking them softly at same time.

Natsu break their kisses, latching his mouth onto her left breast and Lucy's mouth was immediately claimed by Gray's lip. Lucy slowly lie down on her back, still making out with the ice mage and she moan muffled as Natsu's hand fondle her other breast with few squeezes.

After few minutes, Lucy suddenly squirt out into Erza's mouth with a cry and the redhead lap it up before she stand up slightly, saddling the blonde mage's groin then she start to rub their maidenhoods together with moans. The boys shuffle around until they kneel next to Lucy's head with their throbbing members closer to her mouth, two inches apart from each other, and she give their tips few licks as her hands stroking the base of their shift at slow pace. Gray nudge his member slightly, allowing Lucy to swallow few inches of his cock in as she start to sucking him off while she kept jerking Natsu's member and the said fire mage was making out with Erza. The celestial mage push Gray's cock out and she turn her head slightly take Natsu's cock in while she stroking moaning ice mage's member then she switch between their cocks once in a while.

"U-Ugh, I'm gonna cum sooner…" Natsu grunted out before he shove his member inside Lucy's mouth, stuffing it with Gray's cock as Lucy's eyes widened at two hardened members within her mouth and instead of stopping, she kept sucking their thrusting members deeper at same time. It really don't take long enough until both male mages ejaculate inside her mouth, causing her cheeks to budging out as the celestial mage tried to gulp them down as much as possible and the boys slowly remove their cum-stained members from her mouth. Erza grab their members and she lick them clean slowly with flicking tongue as Lucy watch her at work with a faint blush, the redhead somehow make it look so seducing to her.

"Now for real fun." Erza smirked down at Lucy under her, "Who do you want to go first?" Her tongue slowly licks the underneath of Gray's shift from base to tip before she sucks the head for few moments, "Gray or…" She repeats her actions with the fire mage's cock, "Natsu?"

"…N-N-Natsu." Lucy stuttered out.

"Alright!" Natsu grinned widely, "I'm fired up now!"

"Lucky bastard." Gray grumbled under his breath.

"Fufufu, don't be jealous." The Ex-quip mage slide off Lucy's body onto the ice mage's groin, "You still have me for now then you can do her next." Her maidenhood rubs against his tip slowly as if she was teasing him. The ice mage just shrug his shoulders at her as his hands take hold of her hips, he wasn't jealous but a little bummed out that he don't get a first go at new girl. He pull her down, slowly enter her lower mouth and the redhead start to rocking her hip slightly as he start to thrust upward.

"Ready?" Natsu rubbed the tip of his cock against Lucy's maidenhood after he makes her kneel on fours on her bed, sneak few glances at couple fucking next to them

"G-Go easy on me." The blushing celestial mage muttered and a pleasured gasp escapes her lip as the fire mage slowly enter all way inside her.

"Easy?" The grinning fire mage bend down to her neck as his hands grab her breasts from behind, "I always go all out!" As soon as he said it, his hip buck wildly with rapid thrusts and Lucy cried out in pleasure as her eyes roll back slightly from Natsu's actions. He nibble the nape of her neck, kneading her large breasts roughly and he went deeper inside her with each thrust of his hip.

Gray trail Erza's chest with his tongue as his hands knead her buttocks while she gyrating her hip against his groin and the redhead moan out loud as her current lover increase his thrusting speed. "D-D-Do it harder!" Erza moaned out with rocking hip and Gray obeyed her as he thrust furiously into her, his arms slide around her waist to pin her down.

"F-F-Fuck, I'm coming…" Gray grunted out as he pumped within her inner cavern for few minutes before he suddenly ejaculate his load inside her with a moan and he slowly push Erza off him, the sweating redhead plop down on her back with pants. The ice mage turn to stare at moaning celestial mage as Natsu kept pounding into her, both lost in their pleasure, and he adjusting his position, placing himself in front of Lucy. He hold his cum-strained cock out to her and Lucy notice it before she take it in her mouth in one gulp, deep throating him at once. Gray nearly lost it when his cock meets her vibrating throat but he manages to hold it back.

"H-H-Hurry up, Natsu…" Erza insert two fingers inside her cum-strained maidenhood as her other hand toying with her breast, masturbating at the sight of Lucy receiving spitroast from two mages. "I-I-I need you."

"C-C-Coming…" Natsu moaned out, either as a respond to Erza or a warning to Lucy, before he suddenly empty his loads inside the moaning celestial mage with few shots and he pull his member out. The fire mage immediately grab Erza's ankles before he lift it all way up in air and with one swift thrust, his cock enter Ex-quip mage's lower mouth then he start thrusting furiously to her pleasure.

"This idiot never knows how to hold back." Gray glanced at his rival with a deadpan expression as he flips Lucy around on her back and he mount her, slowly thrust into her maidenhood then he increase the speed with each thrust. He kneads her breasts gently as she wraps her legs around his waist and he squeeze them several times, feeling a familiar pressure building up within his member but he ignore it in favor of pleasure.

Erza cry out as she hit her climax and Natsu smirk down at her, still pounding her in jackhammer position. "I-I-I-I won again." He gloated before he blows his load into her.

"O-Only in bed." Erza retorted with a teasing smirk, "If it was an fight, I'll win…" A loud moan cut her off as her lover suddenly hammer down on her at furious speed and it went on for a while until both couples hit climaxes several times.

"F-F-Finally, it's over…" Lucy panted heavily as Gray pulled out of her and before she know it, the ice mage slip under her before he shove his member into her anal, lifting her legs up. "H-H-Hey, what are you…"

"Fufufu, it's not over yet." The celestial mage turned her head to Erza before her face become red at sight of double-head dildo in the redhead's snatch, "We haven't done the grand finale yet."

"G-G-Grand finale?" The celestial mage muttered before she scream out in pleasure as soon as Erza ram the second end of dildo into her maidenhood then she start to bucking her hip, causing Lucy to bounce down on Gray's cock.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Natsu sandwich his cock between Lucy's breasts as he saddle her torso then he thrust forward, the tip hit her lip with each thrust and she end up sucking on it lightly. Lucy never imagines her first gangbang to be like that and she really enjoy it as the three mages bring her to sensual feeling that she never experience until now. The female mages would switch place once in a while in different positions as possible as foursomes can reach to.

By then, it was over before they know it as Lucy and Erza lie next to each other with heavy heaving, both exhausted and completely covered in different kinds of body fluids. They can see Natsu and Gray rubbing their members out at them from the corner of their eyes and they can feel some cumshots all over their bodies few times before they finally stop after wear themselves out. Gray lie down next to Erza, pressing his body up against her back while Natsu did the same thing with Lucy.

"So…" Gray peeked over the redhead at Lucy, "What do you think of your first team swinging?"

"I-It was great." Lucy smiled wearily, "Better than I thought."

"I'm glad to hear that." Erza's hand brushes Lucy's breasts lightly as the blonde shiver under her touch, "Because I find you to be excellent at that."

"T-T-Thank." The celestial mage stuttered timidly.

"But we need to train you more before we go back to the guild." Natsu's cock poke Lucy's cum-strained buttocks with a wide grin, "Maybe three to five rounds will do."

"W-Wait, what?" Lucy turned her head to him with widened eyes.

"I agree." Erza nodded with a smirk, "We need to build your stamina up before we give you the guild welcome."

"Y-Y-You mean…?" The blonde mage gulped nervously as the three smiling mages sit up.

"Yeah, Fairy orgy." Gary smirked slightly, "Free for all."

"C-C-Can we take a little break?" Lucy whimpered but the three mages don't give her any reply as they start another round and next few more after that.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now you have a little taste of this story after reading a foursome between team Natsu! Poor Lucy, she'll be completely exhausted after these!**

 **If you haven't notice the chapter title, there's a reason why I put number next to the series. It is because there will be another chapters, depending on a number of characters in a certain series. Let's use Fairy Tail as an example, there are many characters and different guilds in this series, right? So there will be different kind of chapters with fairy tail characters, depending on whom.**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **Before you go, there's something I want you to know. If there is something that you want to see in this story, any series, any crossover, just pm me and I'll think about it (After I check it out if I don't know). I can't promise you that you will see everything or anything you want to see.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	2. Snow White and Seven Dwarfs

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Here are few chapters to give you more understanding of what WT is all about.**

 **I don't do forced/rape story because it's uncomfortable and so wrong! Also I won't do...Um...Weird shit that one or two have mentioned in PM...Like human on animal (For these people who don't get it, it's not furry kind) and scat...I'm not proud that I know the last one because I have to look it up a while ago. To this guy, you do need to get some help.  
**

 **Yup, it's gonna be like that. We all know that will happen someday.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of WT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Snow White And Seven Dwarfs**

* * *

Snow White smile at seven dwarfs as they enjoy her soup for the first time, she's very glad that they allow her to stay at their home and she take a glance at each dwarf. She was surprised that they have never encounter a woman before or know anything else, beside mining, by seeing their reaction. 'That mean…' Snow lick her lip slowly, 'Ooh, that is going to be fun.' She resumes eating her soup and wait until everyone was finished with their soup.

"Gosh, your soup was marv…Outstand…Excell…Superb!" Doc wiped his mouth with a smile and his fellow dwarfs nodded their heads happily, beside Grumpy who just huff out.

"Oh, thank you." Snow smiled down at him before she cup her right cheek with her hand as she play it out in her head, "Now, my dears, I believe it's getting dark already so we should take bath before we turn in for a night."

"Bath?" The dwarfs turned to each other bafflingly.

"That's right, we should take bath." She rises up from her chair then she enters a bathroom that she has cleaned early, "I'll fill it up."

"First, she wants us to wash our hands and now a bath?" Grumpy crossed his arms with scowl, "That's it. We should have kicked her out in first place."

"Now, now, don't be too hasty." Doc held his hands up to the grumpy dwarf, "She's our guest and a princess at one! We have welcomed her in and she did so much for us in just one day so we should return her…" He mixed some words up, "Kindness!"

"Rrrrgh…" The grumpy dwarf growled, "You're not going to have me taking a bath!"

"Okay, boys, come in." Snow's voice spoke through the door and the six dwarfs take few steps until they notice that Grumpy was not following them so they push him forward by force against his protesting before they enter the bathroom.

"Snow, what sho…" Doc speak before the seven dwarfs squeak out embarrassing at the sight of nude woman in front of them and they quickly cover their eyes. "M-M-My ap…We're sorry! We don't mean to…"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed." Snow giggled at their reactions, "I invited you boys in so you didn't do anything wrong. Take your hands down." The blushing dwarfs slowly take their hands down as their eyes creaking open, "Now, please take your clothes off."

"A-A-Are you sure?" Sneezy gulped and she nod with a smile before they take their clothes off nervously. Little did they know is that Snow was getting arousing when she sneak some glance at their flaccid members.

"Now let's wash." She gesture at the bathtub, "Make sure you wash everything down there."

"W-What about you, miss?" Doc asked.

"I'm also washing myself." Snow scoop some water out with a small bucket before she pour it down her body then she wash herself with a towel rag seducingly, making sure to give them a show. The dwarfs gulp as they watch her bathing and one by one, they start to wash themselves. They barely notice that their members slowly erecting up since they were focusing on her body and washing but Snow notice. She wait until they complete their task, "Okay, boys, let me take a look at you all." She glanced at each dwarf, "Mmm, ooh, I think you all miss some spots."

"Where?" The confusing dwarfs looked over themselves.

"Let me clean them up…" Snow kneel down in front of the dwarfs and she suddenly swallow Grumpy's cock up in one gulp since he was standing in center, her hands take hold of Doc's and Dopey's members with slow strokes.

"H-Hey!" Grumpy cried out in shock, only to moan out as Snow slowly bob her head down the shift and her tongue swirl around the side to give him more pleasure. The other four dwarfs gaping at the sight before their hands reach down to their own members as they slowly approach closer and they start to masturbating while watching her. "O-Oh, fuck!" The grumpy dwarf suddenly blow his load out inside Snow's mouth and she greedily swallow them up before she pull it out of her mouth, quickly switch to Doc's cock and giving him a blowjob as Grumpy stumble backward until he plop down on his bottom with heavy pant.

"OH!" Bashful squeaked out as Snow's empty hand stroke his member and her other hand switch from Dopey's member to Sleepy. Dopey pout childishly at the actions as Snow pleasuring three dwarfs at same time while the rest eagerly wait for their turns and the mute dwarf 's eyes shift to her rear. He sneak around to stare at her buttocks, lingering on her lower mouth and he grin widely. He will return the favor to her by making her feeling good like she did early and without a warning, he eagerly penetrate her maidenhood with a hard thrust. Snow's eyes widened as the mute dwarf pound into her furiously and she moan happily, her vibrating throat spur moaning Doc to thrust his hip.

"Oh, right, we shouldn't stand around for our turn." Happy crawl under Snow until his member was touching her breasts and he mash them together, thrusting upward with few moans.

"Dopey, move back a bit." Sneezy shuffle around as he pointed at Snow's anal, "I want to fuck it." Dopey nodded his head happily as he move his upper torso away, still thrusting inside her maidenhood and the sneezy dwarf climb up on her back, mounting over her as he inserting his member inside her anal before he start to pound into it wildly.

"I'm sticking it back in!" Grumpy suddenly shove his member into Snow's mouth, causing her to suck on two cocks at same time.

'About time they take charge.' Snow moan happily as the dwarfs gangbanging her, she was worrying about have doing everything and order them around but she was wrong. Her body rock around in attempt to increase their pleasures together and it seem to be working as the dwarfs' thrust speed becomes stronger and faster than before. It went on for a bit while until Bashful ejaculating his fluids onto the right side of her face, following by Sleepy on her left side as Happy shot some out between her breasts and she moan softly as soon as she feel four dwarfs fill her holes with few shots.

"Dopey, switch with me." Doc pull his member out to switch place with Dopey, who eagerly fuck her mouth right away. Sneezy switch his place with Grumpy, Happy switch with Bashful and Sleepy kept thrusting into her stroking hand. Everything become a little blurry for next few minutes as the dwarfs kept switching their place every time they hit their climax and she don't know how many climaxes she have reach in short time but by the time, she find herself lying on floor with dwarfs standing over her. "Flip her over, boys." Doc glanced at his fellow dwarfs with a smile and they flip her around on her back.

"Ooh, you boys still have some energy?" Snow spreading her legs apart to display her cum-filling maidenhood with a naughty smile, "Then you all better not stop until we're tired enough."

"Yes, miss!" The exciting dwarfs chorused together and Grump lift her legs up by her upper thighs while he crouching over her as he swiftly enter her lower mouth once again, thrusting right away. Dopey quickly enter her anal with furious thrusts and Sleepy mount Snow's face, immediately fucking her mouth as he held her head in place as Doc sandwich his cock between her juggling breasts before he start titfucking. Bashful and Happy hump her closed fists as they move her arms back and forth with their own hands and Sneezy hold both of her feet together, thrusting his member between them with moans. Like before, they switch places per cumshot and it went on for a good amount of time until one dwarf speaks up.

"Say, is it possible to stuff more than one dick in one same place?" Sleepy asked curiously.

"Why, I say we find out right now." Doc adjusting the moaning woman into standing doggy style before his cock enters her lower mouth from behind, causing her to sit down on his lap. Dopey carefully enter her from front and he adjust himself as Grumpy and Bashful enter her from side and Snow moan out lewdly as soon as she feel four throbbing cocks stuffing her.

"Is there any more space?" Sneezy asked curiously.

"Hold on…" Grumpy grunted back as the four dwarfs squirming around, giving Snow pleasure at same time before he nod back. "Don't stand there! Hurry up!" Sneezy glance around under them before he carefully insert himself into Snow's inner cavern, following by Happy and Sleepy. Snow was forced to lie down on Doc, due to seven cocks in her inner cavern and she cried out in pleasure as they sway around in a perfect unison and it make her feel like they were a one huge cock thrusting inside her.

'A-Amazing…' Snow's eyes rolled back as the speed pick up at pace and her limbs went limp like ragdoll. 'Y-Y-You know what? Fuck prince, I don't need one. I get my seven dwarfs!' She barely notice that they have come inside her several times or the fact that she have come too many time. At the end of the night, she was caked with their cums and she shakily sit up as her dwarfs lie around with heavy pants. "Well, well, look like we really need a bath again." She giggled weakly.

"C-Can we do it again?" Grumpy asked.

"…Yes, but after bath and when we get up to our bedroom." Snow smirked and the dwarfs exchange eager looks.

* * *

Two weeks later, the five dwarfs wait outside with their mining tools and Grumpy walk out as he pull his pant up with a happy huff. Behind him, Snow was giving Dopey a blowjob until he comes inside her with a moan and she removes his cock with a wet pop. "Bye, dears, have a good day at work." She smiled before she grab Dopey as he try to exit the house, "Ah, ah, Dopey." He looked up to her confusingly, "Did you forget that it's the seventh day? It's your turn to keep me company." Dopey's eyes lit up with a goofy smile.

"Lucky bastard." Grumpy grumbled.

"Aw, don't be mad, Grumpy." Snow giggled at him, "You boys know I will welcome you back with my body." She winked at them flirty before she close the door after blowing some kisses at them.

"…Good-bye blowjob and welcome home gangbang." Doc muttered as they set off for a hike to their mine, "That is one wonderful life we get."

"Agreed, doc." Happy smiled as moans break out in house and they pick up their pace, eager to finish their job early so they can return to their Snow White.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." The Evil Witch moan out as Huntsman and Prince plow her from behind, "Who is the sluttest of us all?"

"Snow White because she is doing seven dwarfs right now as we are speaking." The mirror shows her Snow White in a gangbang on her bed with seven dwarfs.

"What?!" Evil Queen scowled, "…BRING ME HUNDRED MEN NOW!" She grabbed a nearly guard and she gulp his cock up greedily. 'I'll show this bitch who's the biggest slut!'

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Snow White really enjoy seven dwarfs and it look like she decide to live with them permanently. Everyone seems to be happy with it. Plus, I give you a little scene with Evil Queen. At least she's not trying to poison Snow White this time.**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	3. Dragon Ball Z x Sailor Moon 1

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Here's the first crossover!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of WT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **DBZ x Sailor Moon 1**

* * *

"I wonder why Minako called us to come over at her place this late?" Usagi walk with her friends in a apartment building.

"Me too." Ami nodded, "I haven't hear anything from her for few days."

"Maybe she found some men to fool around." Rei snort lightly.

"Ooh, does that mean we're gonna have another orgy like last time?" Makoto flashed a lopside grin.

"Ugh, don't remind me that." Rei grumbled, "It was worst one ever because they won't let us climax."

"More like some can't get it up." Usagi muttered absentmindedly and the blunette just blush at their conversation. "But if that's the case then that don't explain why she has been gone for few days." They stop in front of a door and she gives it a knock before it open up right away to reveal Minako with a megawatt smile. "Minako, why are you appearing as Sailor Venus?" The leader glances at the hallway frantically.

"Relax, Usagi." Minako laughed as she wave them in, "Come on in and do me a favor, transform before I introduce you to guys I met a while ago."

"Is this group the reason why we don't hear anything back from you?" Rei asked, just transformed into her sailor form along with the rest and Venus nod with a smile.

"Um, are we gonna pretend to be cosplayers?" Ami asked nervously.

"Nah, they know about us and they're kinda interesting characters." Minako lead them in with a grin, "Something about Sai-whatever and from another planet but who care? They're fucking hot and have a looooooooot of stamina."

"Aliens?" Makoto blinked.

"Well, three of them aren't but I think the one with three eyes is an alien." Venus shrugged her shoulders as the girls was about to question her until she bring them into the living room and they immediately blush at the sight of six nude muscular men with their members standing up fully.

"Oh, are these your friends you told us about?" The black-haired man grinned widely.

"Yup, that are Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto." Minako gestured at the girls before her hand shift to the men, "Girls, meet Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien." She clapped her hands together with a smile, "I'll let you girls get acquainted with boys while I go back to what I was doing before." Minako walk over to stand between Piccolo and Tien before she bend over, her high-heel shoes stand apart, as she slide her lower leotard to side, revealing her lower mouth. Without utter a word, Piccolo grab her hips as his cock swiftly enter her maidenhood in a rapid thrusts and the moaning blonde's mouth swallow Tien's cock in one gulp, greedily sucking his thrusting cock, her hands place themselves on his swaying hip.

"O-Oh, my…" Ami blushed at the sight, it was too sudden for her to see someone having sex immediately.

"She gave us blowjobs and handjob before you girls show up." Goku rubbed his head with a light chuckle.

"Oh, is that so?" Usagi muttered before she squeak out as Goku grope her rear, kneading them gently.

"Yeah, Usagi, right?" He glanced down at her, caressing her buttocks before it slowly move up across her back then back to her rear.

"Y-Yeah…" The blushing blonde lean against him, "Goku, right?" He nodded, "M-Mind if you wait a bit while before we fuck?" She wrapped her gloved hand around his cock with a slow stroke, "Need to get in mood."

"Sure." Goku grinned before he catch her lip, making out with her as his arms wrap around her to caressing her body parts with few squeezes while she stroke his cock.

Ami stare at them for a moment with red face before she take a look around to see that her other two friends have started. Rei was sitting on a sofa with her legs around Krillin's head with moans as his tongue dig deeper into her lower mouth. Makoto was bobbing her head down Yamcha's cock with her hand toy around with his balls and the said man was leaning against the wall with a lewdly grin, enjoying every moment of it. She turns her head to see Vegeta walk up to her.

"You, get on your ass and suck me." Vegeta grunted.

"Y-Yes." Ami sat down on her rear with her legs pull up to her chest and she open her mouth as if she was going to give him a blowjob but Vegeta immediately fuck her mouth with one hand gripping her head, the widened-eyes bluenette moan in pleasure. It turn her on when someone dominating her and she can feel her lower mouth getting wet before she pull her leotard aside, inserting two fingers inside then start masturbating while her lover have his way with her mouth and throat.

"Babe, show me the tits." Yamcha grinned widely and he moan out as she slowly push his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop.

"Sure." Makoto stretch her upper leotard down, her breasts pop out as the fabric get trapped between her breasts before she mash them around his throbbing cock with a teasing smirk. "You like them?"

"Oh, yeah." His hip thrust upward within her breasts and she lick his tip, kneading his rocking cock with her assets.

"Rei, can you lie down?" Krillin lift his head up.

"You better not fuck me." Rei lie down with a small scowl as her cheeks heated from the long oral pleasure, "I'm not in mood yet."

"No, no, I won't do it yet." Krillin climb up before he place themselves in a reverse-sixty-nine position, "I want to do that for a while." He resumed eating her out and he moan into her inner cavern with twirling tongue as soon as Rei swallow his cock, causing him to hump slightly while she run her tongue around his wiggling cock.

Goku sit against the wall as he thrust two fingers inside Usagi's maidenhood and she lie across his legs, sucking his cock sloppily with few small strokes around the base of his shift.

"T-Tien, get it out of her mouth." Piccolo grunted out as he hit his climax, emptying his load out inside Minako's inner canal and they pull their members out. Minako moan softly as the Namekian lift her thighs up in air, causing her to hold onto Piccolo's neck above her and she cried out in pleasure as soon as Tien shove his cock into her maidenhood with a rapid thrusts while Piccolo's member enter her anal with equally thrusts. The Venus sailor's moans grow higher when the males press their bodies together and their hands roam all over her body, caressing and squeeze.

Vegeta feel a pressure building up within his member and he let it go, suddenly flooding Ami's mouth with three to four massive cumshots then he yank his cock away from the moaning bluenette's mouth. He reach down to grab her ankles before he lift them up in air, causing Mercury sailor to fall back on her upper shoulders and without a warning, he enter her glistering maidenhood with one swift move then immediately thrust furiously as their hips clash together in a bounce fashion. "A-Ah, yes…" Ami cried out in pleasure under the rough treatment she receive from the arrogant saiyan and the couple receives some glance from other.

"You wanna do it now?" Goku stroked Usagi's hair and her response was just saddling his groin, rubbing her maidenhood across his cock's tip. He take hold of her hips before he bring her down as his cock thrust upward into her lower mouth, drawing an moan out from the blonde and their groins rock together in slow tempo. The saiyan bend his head down to nibble onto her nape of neck as their thrusting speed slowly increase and he grunt out softly as soon as he feel her gyrating her hip around with each bounce to increase their pleasure together.

A soft moan escape from Rei's as Krillin slowly enter her lower mouth with her legs on his shoulders in missionary position and when he push his cock all way in, he pull out slightly before he thrust it back in then slowly increase the speed until he drill her deeper and rapidly. The bald human lean forward farther, which cause Rei's thighs to press up against her lower torso as he latch onto her juggling breasts and start sucking them sloppily.

"D-D-Do it rough…" Makoto moaned out as she kneel on fours while Yamcha plow her from behind within her inner cavern and she squealed in excitation when he slap her butt cheek, his other hand hold onto her hip so he can thrust deeper into her. She barely notice that Piccolo approach her until his cum-stained cock slap against her cheek and she gaze at it with a smirk, "Ooh, green's my favorite color…" She open her mouth wide with tongue out and the smirking Namekian place his hand on top of her head as his cock enter her mouth with thrusts at medium speed.

Behind them, Tien put Mikako down on floor as she lie on her front with her rear up in air and the three-eyed man glance around until he see Usagi riding Goku. He walk up to them and as if she know what he was there for, she grab his cock with one hand before she suck onto the top half of his cock, stroking the bottom shift rapidly.

They enjoy every moment of it as everyone hit their climax at different times, mixing some fluids together within the sailor girls' inner caverns and they start to mix things up after this point. "Now what?" Piccolo thrust upward inside Usagi from behind as he held her legs up above her head while she held onto his shoulders.

"How about all boys gangbang one girl then next one and other one after?" Mikako smirked wolfishly as Krillin ride her anally with her rear up in air while she lies on her front.

"Like six on one?" Goku asked, fucking Rei doggy style on his knees with his hands on side of her hip. "One time each girl?"

"Of course it's six on one and everyone get a turn to pound pussy." Vegeta said snarky, thrusting his member rapidly into Makoto as they stand up while he hold her left leg high up with one hand.

"I like this idea." Yamcha nodded as Ami give him a blowjob while Tien have his way with her anal.

"So who's first?" Tien asked them.

"H-H-How about the leader first?" Rei moaned as Goku shoot his seed inside her.

"Y-Y-Yeah, Usagi should go first." Makoto agreed before she moan out as soon as Vegeta empty his load out inside her and some fluids drip down from her lower mouth with every thrust. Ami nod with a muffled moan as she swallow all of Yamcha's cum up while Tien come inside her.

"Yeah, let's do her first." Most men said together with grins.

"M-M-Me?!" Usagi squealed with red face as Piccolo's cumshot fill her inner cavern.

"Aw, I want to go first." Mikako pouted childishly as their lovers remove themselves from their current partner to Usagi, who end up sitting on floor after Piccolo place her down.

"You already have that yesterday and other days." Krillin sweatdropped at her.

"She's just a big slut." Rei scoffed lightly.

"And you know you like it." Mikako smirked at the blushing Mar sailor before she turn to the group, "Oh! How about we take our outfit off and keep gloves and shoes on?" The group paused for a moment until they agreed and they wait for a moment as every girl remove their leotard uniform.

"Put her on me." Vegeta lie down and the men lift Usagi up, making her saddle the arrogant saiyan as he enter her lower mouth. Yamcha push his member into the moaning blonde's anal as she take hold of Goku and Krillin's cocks and next thing she know, Piccolo's and Tien's cocks were in her mouth at same time. They start slowly to match up with each other's tempo as she stroke gently with sucking mouth and the speed slowly build up to furious speed.

"I can't wait for my turn." Makoto watch her red-faced leader get gangbanged by the men as they give her cumshot after cumshot while they change their positions for each turn. A moan next to her draw her attention and she turn her head to see Mikako eating Rei out as Ami suck her right breast. The brunette grin at the sight before she join them and they pleasure each other. After few minutes, Goku carry Usagi over to them and he place her next to them before he glance at them. The girls notice that she was completely cover in their cums with dazed expression as if she was in pure bliss.

"Ami, come here." The grinning saiyan scoop the said girl up before he impales her maidenhood with his cock, carrying the moaning bluenette back to the group. He sit down on the floor and Tien claim her anal while Krillin and Piccolo cram their cocks into her mouth, Vegeta and Yamcha have her hands around their cocks before they start another round of gangbang with second girl.

Rei become the third girl to receive a gangbang and they start it off by having her lying on her back on Piccolo as his cock pound her rear with Tien fuck her furiously while she suck Yamchu off. She also jerking Goku and Vegeta off as their cocks aim closer to her face and Krillin enjoy the titfuck with bucking hip.

Makoto was the fourth girl in a gangbang. She lie on her side with her legs wide apart, one leg straight up in air as Piccolo held it firmly against his chest with his cock thrusting within her maidenhood furiously, Goku pound her rear on other side. Her mouth was occupied by Vegeta and she was giving Tien and Krillin handjobs while Yamcha masturbate at her back.

Mikako was final girl to be gangbanged by them and they have to use the sofa's armrest. Krillin lie on it as Mikako ride him with swaying hip with her feet placing firmly on floor, her heel digging into the floor, while Yamcha have his way with her anal and she sloppily suck Goku with her tongue sticking out. Her hands was slightly behind her back as Vegeta and Piccolo fuck her closed hands for their own pleasure, Tien was masturbating and wait for his turn as he take a sideway glance at the other moaning sailor girls, whom were playing around with each other the whole time as they watch the show in front of them.

By the time then, they were done with the gangbang. "Aw, done already?" Mikako crawl wobbly back to her fellow sailors, dripping cum all over the floor before she whisper something to her friends.

"Yeah, we don't want to go too far with you girls." Krillin scratched his head with a sheepish laughter.

"Oh, you boys can go too far with us anytime…" Usagi kneel on fours, facing away from them with wiggling rear and her fellow sailor line up with her, all on fours and wiggling their rear at them. She glance over her shoulders with some cum dripping from her mouth as she pant heavily, "Don't stop until you or we have enough."

"…I'll sit it out." Yamcha turned to his friends as he jabbed his thumb at the sailor warriors, "Tag out when you need a break."

"Get it!" Tien take Usagi with a wide smirk, Goku chose Rei, Ami was claimed by Krillin, Vegeta decide to fuck Makoto and Piccolo pound into Mikako.

"G-G-Girls, do you think we take them as regular?" Mikako smirked coyily at her friends as the men fuck them from behind.

"I-I-I-I doesn't mind become their lover." Usagi moaned back with an opening smile.

"T-T-T-They can make me their cumdump…" Ami moaned lewdly.

"D-D-D-Don't give them any ideas." Rei giggled.

"W-W-W-We should do it often, d-d-do you think they have some friends we should meet…" Makoto panted heavily. They cried out in pleasure as soon as they hit their climax over and over. The orgy didn't end until midnight and they would keep it going for next few days, the men would say that they finally meet their match.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It looks like the inner sailor really enjoys their orgy with some characters from DBZ! It was a little chaotic and probably short for them but who care? They just got some!**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	4. Super Mario Bro 1

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of WT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Super Mario Bro 1**

* * *

Mario and Luigi stand in front of a large door and they exchange a look between them, nod their heads together before they charge through the door into a large room and they pause in their trail to see a sight. Princess Peach kneel in front of Browser as her head bob down and up half length of his cock, her hand stroke another half since she can't fit the whole thing in her mouth and the koopa king finger her lower mouth with his middle claw before his cock gush out into her mouth forcibly until they notice the brothers standing there. Peach lift her head up to face them with a glare as Bowser's fluid run down her chin, "Boys, you're late! We have to start without you!"

"S-Sorry, Peach." Mario held his hands up, "Um, we kinda got lost and went to wrong castle."

"Again?" Bowser groaned, still fingering the princess. "I draw up a map for you two! What the hell happen to this map?!"

"We…Um…Left it at Daisy's place." Luigi rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Good grief." Peach stand up with a headshake as she removes her dress to reveal her stocking socks with lacy underwear, "For that, Bowser will fuck me first." The koopa king smirked at the groaning brothers, "Drop these clothes and get over here."

"How do you want to do it?" The koopa king asked the princess, grabbing her hip.

"Whatever you like." The princess replied with a small shrug as the plumbers strip down to their birthday suits.

Bowser lift her up with a smirk, "You better remember saying that after this." With that, he suddenly smash her down and his member swiftly enter her maidenhood as he bend her over by standing up, holding her hips and legs up in air. Peach let a loud pleasured cry out as the koopa king thrust roughly into her inner cavern without any sign of slowing down and her eyes gaze up to the nude brothers as soon as they stand in front of her. She notice that they were already hard and she assume that they were turned on by the sight of their princess being taken by koopa king before her left hand wrap around Luigi's cock, pumping it as she open her mouth at Mario, which spur him to enter his cock inside the moaning princess' mouth. "How is Daisy?" The king asked the brothers, increase his thrust speeding at same time while the princess suck and jerk the brothers off.

"She's doing good." Luigi replied with a soft moan as Peach switches her hand and mouth with their cocks, "She's thinking about visiting you sooner. Maybe over this weekend."

"Y-Y-Yeah, and with us together…" Mario grunted out as the princess switch back again after few moments, "Along with your family like last time."

"Ah, right, Wendy asked me if you two were coming over other day." Bowser pinched the moaning princess' rear with his thumb and index claw, "Said she want foursome again."

"M-M-Make it fivesome." Peach moaned out lewdly as she pumped the brothers with two hands, "I-I-It've been a while since the last time I saw her."

"I-I-I'll let her know you're up for it." The koopa king grunted out before he suddenly blows his load out inside her maidenhood as soon as she hit her climax and he kept thrusting forward without stopping. Peach did the same thing with her blowjob and handjob on the brothers as their hips unknowingly rock to raise their pleasure and it went on for a bit while.

"P-P-Peach, I'm cu…" Mario uttered before Peach's mouth take his cock in deeper and he ejaculate a massive load as she gulp them up.

"M-M-Me too…" Luigi moan and the princess quickly turn her head to take his cock in, drinking his shooting seeds as quick as she can.

"Coming already?" Bowser laughed at them as he remove his cock from Peach and he sit down on the bedside before he smash his member into the moaning princess' anal, burying it deeper. His hip rock upward roughly as he hold her legs up to her shoulder level, exposing her cum-stained maidenhood to the brothers and the bouncing princess become more aroused by both Bowser's ruthless assault on her rear and the brothers' staring.

"Luigi, you first." Mario jerked his head at Peach's lower mouth as he walk over to her side and he swat her juggling breasts up lightly before he suck her left breast greedily.

"A-okay!" Luigi grinned widely as he line his member up with Peach's lower mouth before he push it in, slow at first then immediately thrust rapidly to match Bowser's rhythm as soon as his cock enter her fully. The tall brother's thrusts become harder and harder and the moaning princess' limbs flair up and down around like an ragdoll as the brothers suck and groping her breasts while the koopa king's thrusting cock sink deeper into her rear.

"M-More…" Peach pressed the brothers' heads onto her juggling breasts with lewd moans, "D-D-Do more…" They don't know what she was asking for but they don't care as they kept screwing her until they hit their climax at different time, inside her holes and some on her cleavage, courtesy of Mario. Luigi plop down on his rear, pulling out from her lower mouth in process and before he know it, Peach saddle him in reverse cowgirl position as his cock enter her anal.

"My turn." Mario mounting her on his knees, immediately rocking his hip as soon as his member enter her cum-strained groin.

"Oh, Ma…" Peach moan out before Bowser cut her moan off by shoving his cock down her throat, part of his cock slide between her breasts as he brace onto her head and she gag with happy moans.

"Make sure you clean it up good…" Bowser grunted out with heavy pants as he feel her tongue flick across the bottom of his shift. Behind him, Mario lift Peach's legs higher straight up in air so he can fuck her deeper, which cause her to bounce wildly on Luigi's cock as he just lie there doing nothing but enjoy the feeling of her buttocks hitting his groin. It went on for a little while until Mario release his seeds inside her and he kept going for three to four more rounds as his brother and rival fill her up with few more cumshots.

"Bowser." Mario pulled his cock out as he gesture at her hip, "Make her ride you and I'll take her ass."

"Sure." The koopa king remove himself from Peach's mouth and lie down as the brothers make her ride the king's cock before Mario plow her doggy style in ass while Luigi receive a head from the princess. They would keep switch places and receive many different kind of jobs from the princess, from blowjob to boobjob as she enjoy every moment of it. After few hours, they decide to take a little break.

"Y-Y-Y-You know what?" Peach looked up to them, her body completely cover in their cumshots as she lick some cum off her cum-strained glove, "Bowser, call your kids here now. I want them!"

"Sure, you perverted princess." Bowser smirked.

"Dib on Wendy!" Mario stuck his hand up.

"Dib on We…Aw, dangit." Luigi groaned.

"Dammit, why do you always call for dibs?" The koopa king glared at them, "That's not fair!"

"Relax, Bowser." Peach stroke Bowser's cock from behind, "You can screw Wendy another day but you still get me for first dib every time."

"…Well, now you put it like that." Bowser grinned down at her, "Screwing a princess first before everyone is always sweet." Princess Peach smirks at him before she gazes at the brothers.

"While Bowser is fetching his family, we can sneak some quickies in…" She covered her maidenhood with a giggle, "Ass and mouth only." The brothers nod eagerly before they fool around with her while the koopa king leave the room with a perverse smirk.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we know why they always hit Bowser's place up almost all the time and Peach really enjoy her gangbang with the brothers and koopa king!**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	5. Highschool DXD 1

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of WT.**

 **Warning: Contain peg scene…Because it's Akeno.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **High School DXD 1**

* * *

Issei and Asia approach their club's door as the pervert kept grinning lewdly at a certain memory and the blushing nun can't meet his eyes out of embarrassment. "Let's do it again tonight." Issei giggled perversely.

"Issei!" Asia squeaked with red face and the grinning pervert opens the door with a chuckle.

"Hey, b…" Issei immediately drop his jaw with Asia at a sight in front of them.

"Oh, about time you two show up." Rias smirked at them with fist on her hip, she wear nothing but her birthday suit and her peerage was also in their birthday suits. Koneko was on her knees in front of Kiba, her head bob as her hand toy around with the moaning knight's balls while she finger herself with two fingers. Gasper sit on Akeno's laps with red face as the miko stroke his member roughly, caressing his slender chest with her other hand and Akeno nibble his ear with few hard bites.

"O-O-Orgy?" Issei's eyes dart at them excitingly with nosebleed.

"Yup, Peerage orgy." Rias nodded, "It's very common for king to get along with her or his peerage to strengthen bond and trust between each other." She beckoned them in, "Strip and join us."

"HAI!" Issei literally tore his uniform apart as his harden cock whip out at his _king_ , "Can I titfuck you right now?!"

"Sure." The redhead chuckle lightly with an eyeroll, she knows her pawn is so obsessed with breasts and it won't be surprise if that's the first thing he wants to do.

"Alright!" Issei cheered to himself as Rias lie down on her back and he quickly saddle her chest, allowing her to mash her breasts around his cock before the pervert's hip thrust slightly, slow at first so he can enjoy the feeling of the busty redhead's oppai. Rias sway her breasts up and down to raise Issei's pleasure as he slowly pick up the speed and his hands play with her breasts by pinch and tug her nipples, groping them once in a while.

"Asia, come and play with us." Akeno called out to the blushing nun after she notices that the blonde girl was looking around nervously while stripping down as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"A-Ah, okay." Asia turn to her with poking fingers, "W-W-What do I get to do?"

"Oh, how about you get on your knees and suck him off?" The busty queen flick Gasper's cock at her way, receiving a squeak from the trap boy. Asia nod once before she get down on her knees in between Akeno's legs and her head lower to take Gasper's member into her mouth then she slowly bob her head up and down. "Hey, suck him roughly like that." Akeno suddenly push Asia's head down then force her head to bob deeper and faster.

"H-H-Hey, don't…" Gasper gasped out as Asia's tongue flick around his shift, the nun seems to go along with the flow and he yelp out as soon as Akeno bite his skin, nibbling the spot. His hip buck slightly upward, due to Akeno's swaying hip and the dhamphir bite his lip with a shiver as he try to hold it in.

"Fufufu, you're getting closer, aren't you?" Akeno rub her busts against his back with a purr as her hip buck wildly to force him to fuck Asia's mouth while the moaning nun deep-throating him in process, "Let it out. Fill her mouth with your hot seed." Gasper resisted for a bit but it wasn't enough and he cry out as his member shoot a large amount of fluid inside Asia's mouth, he can feel her milking his member with few sucks as if she was drinking through a straw. "Good job, Gas-chan." Akeno turn Gasper around to press his front up close to her torso, burying his face between her breasts, "Here's your reward. Asia, come here." She pulled Asia up, forcing her to hug Gasper from behind and she catch her lip, swaping some seeds from the nun's mouth to her as their hands somehow find their way to Gasper's throbbing member, wrestling it around.

Koneko remove her head from Kiba's cock as she push his upper torso down then she sit on his face, "Lick me." The rook bend down to take Kiba's cock in once again as the knight insert his tongue into her lower mouth and his hands take hold of her buttocks, both resume their oral pleasure.

"That is way amazing than I imagine!" Issei moaned out as he thrust his member into Rias' mouth via her breasts, the assets slap against her face with every thrust and the redhead finger herself with index finger while swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. He suddenly ejaculate inside her mouth with few thrusts before he pull it out and he scoot back as he turn Rias over onto four, rubbing the head of his cock against her maidenhood.

"Really?" Rias glance over her shoulder with raised eyebrow, "Titfuck then straight to fuck?"

"Of course, I can't hold myself back." The grinning pervert swiftly enter her with a hard thrust then his hip buck wildly as he grab her swaying breasts, kneading them roughly. "I-I-I always want to fuck you since day one and it's finally happening!"

"E-E-Everyone always want to fuck me." Rias moaned with an smirk before she gasp as soon as Issei suddenly raise her hip up with his thrusting member, pinning her upper body on the floor and his hands become rough with her breasts by squeezing and pull them randomly.

"Are you jealous that he's fucking her first instead of you?" Akeno smirked at the said girl as she glance at Koneko riding Kiba in cowgirl position.

"A-Ah, no…" Asia blushed, "W-We did it five times last night so that's okay with me…"

"Oh, so you don't mind waiting?" The smirking queen adjusted her position with Gasper until he was mounting her in sitting position as she kept motorboating him with her breasts, the boy just squirming in her hold. The nun respond her with a small nod and before Asia know it, Akeno force her to lie on the floor with them on top then the queen make out with her. Her hip bounce wildly onto Gasper's groin as the moaning dhamphir's legs saddles her thighs and Asia's hands somehow find their way to the side of Akeno's breasts, unknowingly bury Gasper's head deeper.

"I-Is that okay if I go faster?" Kiba panted into Koneko's ears, holding her rocking hip.

"Y-Y-Yes…" The white-haired girl whispered softly before she cry out in pleasure as soon as Kiba thrust upward furiously, nibble onto nape of her neck.

After a while, Gasper immediately cum inside Akeno with few shots and she remove herself from the moaning dhamphir before she sit on Asia's face as she lean down to lick his cum-strained cock. The nun immediately eats her queen out, lapping up some dripping seed. After few moments, Akeno get off them and she flip Gasper over, causing him to mount Asia in missionary position and without a word, he enter the moaning nun's maidenhood as Akeno move away from them. "D-Don't worry, you can go slow." Asia moaned out.

"Okay." Gasper gave her few kisses as their hips rock softly and they caress each other with roaming hands.

"H-H-How many times are you planning to cum inside me?" Rias moaned heavily after she hit her climax, the pervert have come inside her four times already.

"Oh, a lot!" Issei grinned madly.

"Fufu, you look like you're having fun with our king." Akeno's voice spoke behind Issei, "Mind if I join you two?"

"Of course, A…" The grinning pervert glance over his shoulder before he blink rapidly at a sight. Akeno was wearing a strapon with a black dildo and it have bumps all over. "Oh, are we gonna dp her?" He grinned widely.

"Nope." Akeno placed her hands on Issei's hip with a evil smirk, "I'm fucking your ass."

"…W-W-WHA…" Issei cried out before the sadist queen shove her strapon inside his ass with a hard thrust and he yelp out with Rias as Akeno buck her hip forward roughly, which cause Issei's hip to buck wildly within Rias' inner cavern. "N-N-NOOO!"

"What's the matter, Issei-kun?" Akeno laughed lewdly as her thrusting speed increase, "I thought you're the ultimate pervert who'll do everything?" She press her chest against his back as her hands massage his chest while Rias moan out under them, "Mmm, I wonder if you will tone your perverseness after that or will it open up a new world for you?" She glance at Kiba and Koneko over her shoulder to see Kiba pulling out of Koneko. "Kiba, wanna fuck my ass?"

"Hai, Akeno-chan." Kiba get up then walk over to them before he push his cock inside her anal, moving his hip together with Akeno's.

"K-K-Kiba, why are you helping her?!" Issei moaned out.

"Sorry, sometime it's better to go with the flow when it come to Akeno." Kiba smiled wearily as he grope Akeno's breasts, "If you kept refuse her, it'll make things worse for next time. The last time I refused her, she make Rias and Koneko wear strapon and gang-bang me." Issei's face becomes paled at the info, if he try to fight her off then…

"Fufu, you learn very quickly." The sadist queen smirked wickedly as soon as Issei give up and allow her to have her way with him. She pull Issei off Rias and sit down, forcing Kiba down as she stroke Issei's member roughly while her hip sway wildly. Without a warning, Issei shot his fluid out all over Rias' breasts just few minutes later and Kiba pour his seed out inside Akeno's anal before he pull it out. Koneko crawl over Rias before she lick some fluids off her _king_ , her rear face Issei and Akeno. Akeno push Issei forward, causing him to enter Koneko's lower mouth and their hips buck wildly together as the pervert moan out together with white-haired girl.

"Y-Y-You really come a lot…" Asia moan softly as soon as Gasper release his seed inside her for the fifth time.

"S-S-Sorry." Gasper muttered meekly as he caress her breasts, still thrusting at medium speed. "I-I can't help it. I'm a quick-shooter, according to…"

"Don't be sorry, it's okay." The smiling nun gave him a kiss before they hear a voice behind Gasper.

"Can I do her next?" They glance up to see Kiba, stroking his member and the dhamphir nod as he remove himself from the nun before the knight pick her up. Asia squeak lightly as she wrap her legs around his waist before she moan out when Kiba lower her down, his member slide into her lower mouth. "Gasper, here." He stretch her rear apart and Gasper eagerly enter her anal as they immediately bounce on their heels together, causing the nun to moan out as two cocks slide in and out within her holes while they shower her with some forms of affection.

"K-K-Koneko, you're so tight…" Issei moaned out with bucking hips, relived that Akeno have stop using his ass and the said girl was mouth-fucking Rias while the rook eat her _king_ out with swaying hip, raising their pleasure together. He kept going for a while until he hit his climax, shooting several loads inside her inner cavern with few thrusts and he turn his head to look at Asia riding Gasper under her while Kiba thrust inside her on his knees, holding her ankles up in air. The pervert remove himself from the moaning rook and walk over to them as Koneko make out with Akeno and Rias, pleasuring each other. "Kiba, switch with me."

"Here you go." Kiba said after he cum inside Asia for the third time and Issei immediately enter her lower mouth with a rapid thrust. The knight step closer to Asia's side before he hold her head and his cock slowly insert into her mouth with a sway hip, causing the moaning nun to suck onto it.

"A-Asia sure enjoy her little gangbang." Rias moaned softly as Akeno plow her with strapon from behind while Koneko suck her breasts, grinding her groin between her thigh.

"Indeed." Akeno replied, "I wonder who they will gang-bang next?"

Everything become blur for a while as the orgy continue on and they kept changing after few minutes.

Koneko received a spitroast from Gasper and Kiba, the former fucked her in lower mouth doggy style while latter thrust his cock inside her swirling mouth. She would later have an gangbang when Issei decide to hump her anal from above.

Asia also had a spitroast with Issei and Rias, who had strapon for a bit as Akeno finger herself at the sight.

Akeno had a gangbang, riding Kiba while Gasper plow her anal with his hands on her breasts and Issei have his way with her mouth.

Rias end up getting gangbanged by her whole peerage, Gasper fuck her maidenhood in missionary position while Issei's cock pump inside her anal and she stroke Kiba's member while sucking Koneko and Asia, who both used strapon as her another hand finger Akeno's swaying hip. They switch around and raining cumshot after cumshot until they finally stop for a break.

"T-T-T-That was too much…" Asia moaned softly, her body was covered in cum like the rest of female members.

"Fufu, you'll get used to it." Akeno stroke her hair lightly.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it when we get home." Issei grinned lewdly at the nun as Koneko clean the boys' cocks up with her tongue.

"Mind if I join you tw…" Rias said before a magic seal appear on the floor and two familiar faces appear in the occult clubroom, revealing to be Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Hey, Ri…" Sirzechs paused at the sight of his sweating cum-covered sister and her peerage in their glory, "Peerage orgy?"

"Peerage orgy." Rias nodded firmly.

Sirzechs stare at her for a moment before he give her a grin as he unbuckle his pant, "Can we join?" Grayfia also start to discard her uniform as she glance at some gulping boys with stoic expression.

"Sure, bro." The redhead smirked at her brother, "Which girls will you do first?"

"You, of course." The maou grab her hip as his member rub up against her cum-dripping maidenhood, "It's been a while."

"You and your sis-com." Rias smirked as she glance at Grayfia order her male peerage to give her a gangbang and she feel him entering her inch by inch then her peerage resume their orgy once again with two new partners.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Well, we know that was gonna happen since it's DXD!**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	6. Scooby-Doo 1

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the sixth chapter of WT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Scooby-Doo 1**

* * *

"Jeez, we're almost there and yet you all want to start now." Fred shook his head as he drove the Mystery Van through a forest after they drop Scooby-Doo off at Mr. B's place so he can spend some time with Crissie and Secret Six. The blonde bit his lower lip to hold his moan back as his eyes glance down for a moment to look at Velma's head bobbing, "V-V-Velma, d-don't deep-throat me while I'm driving."

Velma slowly lifts her head up with a wet pop as she giggle lightly, "Sorry, can't help it…" She brings her head down and bob again at slow pace as Fred stroke her hair with his left hand. The blonde glance at his side to see Shaggy and Daphne making out and it seems to be getting hot, due to Daphne's breasts popping out of her parting blouse as Shaggy knead them from behind while she grind her rear against his groin. Fred looks back at the road until he drives into a clearing within a forest then he park it and he suddenly ejaculate inside Velma's mouth.

"We're here, gang." Fred smirked at them as he jerks his head back at the back of van, "We can start."

"Finally!" Shaggy carefully climb into the back with Daphne in his arm with others as he unzip his pant to pull his cock out and the orange-haired woman immediately turn around to swallow his cock up with a slow bob, sitting on Shaggy in sixty-nine position. The slacker insert two fingers in her maidenhood and he give it few licks as his partner increase her bobbing speed.

"My turn." Fred flip Velma's skirt over to reveal that she wasn't wearing a panty and he dive in between her groin, eating her out right away as his tongue explore her inner canal. Velma pushes his head in deeper with a moan, discard her sweater and bra with some fumble. She notice that her friends remove their clothing clumsily with little help, due to their position and Daphne only wear her pink stocking socks. She turn her focus back on her pleasure by grinding her groin against Fred's face with soft moans and the gang pleasured each other orally for a bit while until they finally hit their climax at different time.

Daphne crawl forward closer to Velma on her four and she catch her lip with French kiss, their tongues snake around. Shaggy get up on his knees as he line his member up with Daphne's maidenhood and he slowly push it in then thrust his hip normally, his hands stroke her buttocks with few squeeze. Fred place Velma's legs around his waist as he enter the brainy girl's lower mouth while she make out with the moaning orange-haired girl and his hip rock slightly at slow pace before he latch his mouth onto her large breast, sucking greedily.

"F-Fred, after we swap, whose turn is it to get double team?" Shaggy asked Fred as his torso bend down to rest on Daphne's back, his feet plant on the floor with rapid thrusting hip above her gyrating rear and he grunt out as soon as he release his seed inside her then kept going for another round. Daphne arch her back up with a moan and Shaggy take a handful of her breast, thrusting upward furiously as he nibble the nape of her neck with few kisses.

"V-Velma." The blonde replied with a grunt, blowing his load out inside Velma's inner cavern and like Shaggy, he went for another round as he places her legs on his shoulder so he can thrust deeper to Velma's pleasure. About ten to fourteen minutes later, Fred pull his cock out of Velma's maidenhood and he turn his head to Shaggy. "Wanna swap now?"

"Yup!" Shaggy slowly remove himself from the moaning orange-haired girl and they switch their place. The slacker lie down on floor and Velma saddle him with her hands on his chest then she start to bounce up and down together with his rocking hip at medium pace, his lip catch her right juggling breast with a suck while his hand fondle her left breast.

"O-Oh, Fred…" Daphne wrap her legs around Fred with bouncing hip as the blonde push her back against the wall with rapid hard thrusts on his knees, his hands cupping her buttocks roughly while he make out with her clumsily. "Y-Y-You're rocking the van! W-What if someone catch us again?"

"T-Then we'll invite them to our party like always." Fred thrust harder with a smirk, "You know you totally like it when that happens."

"T-T-True, but I want it just to be four of us this time." Daphne nibble onto his ear, glancing at fucking couple behind them as Velma bounced wildly with gyrating hip while Shaggy's cum drip down his cock within her pumping maidenhood. She turns her attention back to her current partner and they hit their climax several times.

Shaggy suddenly flip Velma over as his member pull back from her maidenhood before he thrust it into her anal in rapid fashion and he maneuver her around, turning her around to face Fred's back. "Dude, plow her." The slacker lift Velma's legs up by the back of her knees to her shoulder and Fred give them a glance before he peel himself from Daphne then place himself in front of Velma's maidenhood, eagerly enter her with equal rapid thrusts. Velma cried out in pleasure as her legs flail around with juggling breasts and her moans become louder when they fondle with her assets. Her arouse grow higher when she see Daphne masturbating with humping hip, displaying her cum-dripping maidenhood. Velma hit her climax twice in row as Fred and Shaggy shoot their fluids inside her and Shaggy crawl back away from her, pulling his cock out of her anal in process. Before Velma know it, the slacker ram his member into her mouth and start fucking while Fred switch their position to pile-diver position.

"Hurry, I want my turn now." Daphne fingered herself furiously with heavy pant as she watch her female friend receiving spitroast from their partners and she will get her turn about twelve minutes later when they come inside Velma few times. Fred make her get down on her fours and he mount her doggy style as he enter her anal, Shaggy lift her head up with opening mouth as his cock went inside her mouth before they move their hips in rhythm. Daphne moans happily under spitroast as her body squirms slightly to raise their pleasure and the thrusting speed become faster and furious few minutes in. About five minutes later, Shaggy cum in her mouth before he pull it out of her mouth with a wet pop and he scoot under her then pull her hip down onto his groin with Fred's help, allowing him to enter her maidenhood. "F-F-F-Faster!" She moaned out as they both fuck her with rhythm and she was about to say more but Velma cut her off by shoving her groin in her face, causing the orange-haired girl to eat her geeky friend out as Velma play with her breasts with one hand. They kept going for few minutes then switch their place each round.

Few hours later, the boys were masturbating as they watch Velma and Daphne scissoring each other and the moaning girls would tease them by flick their tongues across the shift of their members once in a while. "F-F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum…" Fred grunted out and he suddenly shot his fluids all over the girls' bodies, followed by Shaggy and they cum several times. Shaggy plop down on his bottom and Fred lean against the wall with heavy pant while the girls break apart from each other, both crawling to different person. Daphne swallows Fred's cock in one gulp then she bob her head slowly and Velma did same thing with Shaggy. "So what are we gonna do next?" The blonde glanced at his gang.

"Oh, how about a little gangbang with Velma?" Shaggy said before he pause, "…Did we bring strapon?"

"Yup, I'll get it…" Daphne halted her blowjob, "After I finish sucking him off." She resumed her blowjob and their little party continue on for the rest of night as the van rock violently once again.

* * *

 **And that end the sixth chapter of WT! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It's no wonder why they stay friends for many years and never be apart from each other! While there's no mystery afoot, they kill some time by swinging/having foursome!**

 **Who will be next? What series will we see next? Let's find out next time!**

 **Get any suggestion for this story? Let me know and I'll think about it but it might go different way, depending on certain group within the story.**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
